Ninja Turtles and Martial Artists and Soul Reapers
by Luna J. Fontanini
Summary: Introduction Chapter. Not much story behind it yet. Work on it when I get the time.


Turtles and Martial Artists and Soul Reapers!

Chapter 1: Turtles in Japan

Currently on a flight to the land Master Splinter called, "Master Yoshi's homeland," the said rat, along with four turtles, the 5 mutated animals were disquised as humans, and 2 humans with them.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked again. Who knows how many times he asked.

"If you don't shut your pie hole, I'll shut it." Raph threatened, again.

"The only thing that can shut my pie hole is pie." Mikey retorted, smiling at his brother. [One can only guess where i got that quote, I'll be surprised if someone guesses it right]

"My sons!" Master splinter said to them. "Calm yourselves."

"The plane will land and then we'll be on our way to Nerima." April smiled.

"Why are we going, anyways?" Casey asked, having forgotten again.

"To look for Master Yoshi's home." April said again.

"That's why they're going." Casey sighed. "I mean why are the two of us going?"

"Because we want to help our friends." she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." He sighed again.

The plane landed less than an hour later. They rented a van to seat the seven of them, both April and Master Splinter being good in Japanese Language. They soon found a small house they could rent during their stay in Japan.

Meanwhile...

A certain pig-tailed boy and his tomboy fiancee were walking down the street when Akane, who was extremely tired for lack of sleep, thought she saw a giant rat and turtles sparring inside. An American-looking woman closed the door so she couldn't confirm what she saw.

"Ranma." She said, looking at the boy. "Can you carry me?" She yawned.

"Fine." he sighed, leaping off the fence. "But only because I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of the street."

There was a flash of black and orange as Ranma began thinking he was seeing things.

A girl Ranma didn't know ran by followed by another girl and two boys. The larger of the boys wore something on his arm as the other wore a strange costume. He paid no attention as he continued home.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was far ahead of the others, chasing three small and very fast hollows. He saw a golden light on his left followed by a blue light on his right before quickly slicing the third with Zangetsu.

Orihime, who was once again getting beat up by Tsubaki for having bad aim, soon caught up, the others right behind her, as she asked Ichigo. "Did you see the boy in the chinese clothes?" she asked, turning around as the boy passed again. "He's either a good big brother or a good boyfriend."

"He's neither." an unfamiliar voice came from the opposite direction. "He's a perverted scoundrel who only uses women for his own gain."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, looking at the strange man with a yellow bandana.

"He's Ranma Saotome, a man with at least three fiancees, most of whom cling to him in an undying effort to "earn his love" or some nonsense like that." he sighed.

"And who are you?" Ichigo asked, finally being back in his own body.

"Ryoga Hibi-" He was cut short by a passing car, which had driven through a puddle, splashing the poor boy, causing him to become a small black piglet in front of the five strangers.

Chad immediately tried to pick up the pig, but kept missing. He finally caught the small pig, having chased it a few blocks first.

A large panda passed by, holdin a sign with the words, "Where are his clothes?" on it.

Chad looked around before seeing the others approach with Ryoga's belongings.

The panda waited for the rest of the strangers to join their friend before holding up another sign, "Do any of you know where the nearest place I can get hot water is?"

They all shook their heads.

He sighed, taking the piglet and his things and walking away, holding up a "Thanks anyways." sign.

Later that night, two unhappy boys and a hotheaded turtle were leaping roof to roof, looking for a fight.

"Stupid Akane." Ranma said to himself, "Even after how nice I was to carry her home."

"Damned Rukia." Ichigo muttered, "How does she expect me to do my soul reaper duties when she's disappearing like this.

"Idiot Mikey." Raph growled, "Doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

The three unhappy warriors ended up running head on into each other. Ichigo stood back, waiting for the other two to move.

"Watch where you're going." Raph said, standing back up.

"A Kappa!" Ranma smiled. "Perfect."

"Kappa?" Ichigo asked himself. He had first thought it to be a hollow except there was no hole or a white mask.

"I ain't no Kappa." he growled, "I'm a turtle. And you, samurai-boy, don't think I can't see you."

Ranma looked where the turtle pointed, seeing a taller boy with orange hair.

"You're obviously no hollow." He said, looking at the green creature.

"Hollow?" Raph and Ranma said to themselves before each readying for a fight.

"Stop!" three voices called to them, causing the three to look in the direction of Master Splinter, Rukia and the old ghoul.

"My son is no Kappa." Master Splinter said, Approaching Ranma.

"Son-in-law is not smart. There is no water in this creature's head." Cologne said, standing beside the turtle.

"Ichigo." Rukia said. "It's good to be ready for a fight but not to look for one."

"Young girl speaks wise words." Cologne smile. "What is you age, child?"

"I am over three hundred years old." Rukia said, a very unhappy look on her face.

"That is why your wisdom is so great." the old ghoul smiled. "What are you?"

"I need not explain myself but I shall tell you this: do not fear me after death for I may come for you." Rukia said before beginning to walk away, ichigo close behind.

[Chapter 1 is DONE! took me a few hours to write it and I may get to chapter two as long as I have Ideas. Assisstance is accepted and appreciated. I apologize for any parts that seem OOC but I have not seen some of the cartoon/anime/manga from which I brought the characters.]


End file.
